<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lance daily writting. by oneacearmy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634603">Lance daily writting.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneacearmy/pseuds/oneacearmy'>oneacearmy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron brotherhood [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Dissociation, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Minor Injuries, Multi, Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), Trauma, Unrequited Love, more tags to add</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneacearmy/pseuds/oneacearmy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the assassins creed au! Lance's life gets turned around when Master Takashi Shirogane from the Assassin brotherhood asks him to join the Voltron initiative and help him rebuilt the brotherhood to fight against the Galra and bring freedom to their people. But bringing an old and destroyed order back to the world isn't an easy feat and least of all when you are forced to share living quarters with another five people in an abandoned hotel in the middle of nowhere and also left behind everything you've ever known (including your very loving family) so what better than to cope thought writing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunk &amp; Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Lance &amp; Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron brotherhood [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 92 - Some shit went down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edited and updated. 16/06</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today I have some tea for you. So Mullet boy and I went on a recon mission to spy and pick some intel on a new Galra's control point on the new highway since it is weird to see a whole squad on a busy street, maybe they are there to protect an artefact or to test some new bioweapon, I really don't know. What I know is that I had a wonderful idea (no matter what the lone wolf has to say about it) to go undercover and make contact with some of the agents, maybe they'll spill something they shouldn't but since Keith thought it was a horrible plan he didn't back me up and in consequence, blew our cover. </p><p>When we arrived back at HQ we were scolded by Mentor Takashi and he decided to suspend field missions until this incident settled down and all suspicion on Galra's side went away. Keith was very irritated for the mission, the outcome and the consequences so when we decided to go take a warm bath together (so weird we could agree on something after all) and asked Hunk to look after his service dog only to receive a no for an answer, well some heated words were thrown. </p><p>The stupid mutt was all covered in mud like us, why couldn't he bath with Keith?! Things wouldn't go the way they did if he used his head for time to time. </p><p>I have some audios but I’ll leave the resumed transcript for now: </p><p>Hunk: You are leaving alone with a child?!<br/>
Keith: Honey, it is not a child, it is a grown dog who needs ten minutes of attention.<br/>
Hunk: He is just a baby! He is a year old!<br/>
Keith: And that is the age of an adult dog.<br/>
Hunk: No, you can’t do this, take him with you, I can’t look after him.<br/>
Keith: Hunk! All I’m asking is to stop him from laying on the sofa since he is still covered in mud. He doesn’t need food, nor a bath, nor a walk or anything! Just keep an eye on him!<br/>
Hunk: That’s easy for you to say, you just go with the flow and chill out, you don't care what happens.<br/>
Keith: Darling, If I can’t trust you with this small responsibility, what can I expect of something bigger that comes with the job?</p><p>Yeah… they got really quiet after that one but I trust that they’ll apologize to one another. For now, I get to eat Hunk’s stress baking cookies which I really need after that fiasco with the Galra girl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 57 - Shiro needs help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can’t believe I’m in love with this man, this reckless man who doesn’t seem to be able to care for himself no matter how much he says the same thing about Keith and reprimands him for it. Such a hypocrite! </p><p>I get up every morning and do a whole skincare routine for him, I do a basic one on the afternoon and even do a deep cleansing in the night! Do you know how hard it is to apply a face mask in the middle of the night with no mirror an another 3 people sleeping next to you?! And for what? For all I know I can be the ugliest guy on this planet and he won’t even care!</p><p>Stopping the rambling a little, today I found Shiro in the training room at approximately... 1:35 am, like 4 hours after we told him to stop training and claim “I’ll stop after this exercise. Give me ten minutes.” Well mister smart pants, this didn’t seem like 10 minutes!</p><p>I just wish he would look after himself. I had to intervene while he was doing some combat training with a dummy we built ourselves, his knuckles were bleeding heavily and he didn’t seem in pain, he just kept going with this crazy look in his eyes. It felt slightly frightening considering he didn’t stop when he saw me, he stared at me heavily and continue his punches. I tried to call for him, I began with this stupid speech about worrying his teammates and having double morale but that didn't knock him off his trance, I continued calling his name at least four times until I put my hand on his prosthetic and that seemed to do the trick.</p><p>He snapped and look at me like he normally does, I can't quite put the name to it yet but I knew he was back with us. I tried to ask Shiro what happened but he was unsure and avoided my questions. I  finally told him the truth, that he didn't know when to stop, he tried to dismiss it, saying he just lost track of time, but I remained him that this is the third time this week I had to help him with a training injury since he won't go to Coran for these. He didn't have an answer. I don't think he ever will.</p><p>I think that maybe he is suffering from Bleeding effect just like Keith does, but he won't admit it. Mullet at least reached for help after the incident a few months ago and now we have a full system for him and he even goes once a week to a therapist in the Blade of Marmora. If Shiro could do the same, look after himself like he does with everyone else, maybe I wouldn't be so scared for him every time he leaves my sight. </p><p>I'll talk to Keith about it. He knows him better than I after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 35 - FINALLY!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a month since I joined the Assassin brotherhood and started the Voltron initiative alongside my three best friends, the guy I'm crushing on and Keith. Master Takashi and Kogane were raised with the creed which means that they have all the training required and even have a high rank (although Keith's was in a different secret organization.) so when they stepped to rebuild the brotherhood they finished their training according to the assassin's customs and gave themselves the master assassin rank. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that it is unfair or that it was some kind of cheating, just that they are super high on the metaphorical ladder and I had to work hard to earn my keep here. </p><p>There are normally fifteen ranks to climb but since we were the only recruits and had previous military training we were tested to be put on a higher rank according to our skills and building new ones from there. I started with the fourth rank: novice since I didn't have close combat training with or without weapons but excel in higher rank's abilities like my advance footwork. </p><p>It was a long way of training harder than I ever trained and created a clear path of sweat and blood to this milestone in my life. Some training was harder than others since I have a problem with obeying Kogane's orders and following his training but today, today I reached the tenth rank and became an assassin. </p><p>The ceremony was just like mamá told me, we travelled to the old assassin's headquarters in Masyaf, Syria and although the town didn't exist anymore and was worse to wear, the fortress was in perfect shape and still served as a temple and sacred place for assassin's (not sacred as in religious, just something that reminds us of our story and our future). I was to climb the mountain from the outside and reach the highest point of the fortress from which I would enter the inner chamber to the temple, recite the creed and have my left ring finger branded and finally perform the leap of faith (We aren't allowed to practice it until this moment which is super terrifying). </p><p>There was a lit brazier and around it were standing Keith and Shiro, both dress on a ceremonial assassin attire from their countries and had one Siboney attire waiting from me. Pidge, Hunk, Allura and Coran were standing in front of us wearing cloaks who didn't serve many purposes but give a dramatic flair to the whole ordeal. I took my place beside the two masters and received the hood on my shoulders, the weight of it gave me a feeling that is hard to describe but it was like a combination of fear, pride and resolution. Then the creed was recited. </p><p>"Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words." Shiro opened the ceremony speaking these words. </p><p>"We work in the dark to serve the light. We. Are. Assassins." Keith continued</p><p>"Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..." This time it was directed at me.<br/>"Nothing is true," I replied alongside my now brothers. <br/>"Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember..." Keith said. <br/>"Everything is permitted" </p><p>"Lance, our family and way of life has been destroyed but that which we represent and protect are still here. Although you have no ancestors on the brotherhood we receive you as our brother and equal for you have endured great pain and have opened your eyes to the light so now you must step into the dark and walk the eagle's path, are you ready?" </p><p>After my affirmation, I was branded which I most tell you it hurt like a bitch and it still does but some traditions most be retaken so that our brothers may thing of that which joins us and stay beside us (or at least not betrayed us as Zarkon did)</p><p>I'm officially and assassin, the first of the three and I'm dying to have the whole set and prepare to attack Galra and avenge our fallen brothers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>